


Minecraft VR But The AI Is Self Aware

by rathanded



Category: Half-Life VR but the AI is Self-Aware - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Trans Gordon Freeman, benrey and g-man are viruses, benrey is Small, coomer and bubby are ai, gordon is autistic, gordon is the player, gordon is tired of it all, main ship is frenrey, sequel to hlvrai, tommy is autistic, tommy is unaware he’s a virus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:01:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26127691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rathanded/pseuds/rathanded
Summary: Gordon is so glad he can finally rest after escaping the haunted copy of Half-Life VR he found in a secondhand store. But sometimes things aren’t that simple. A new mystery presents itself in the form of Gordon being once again trapped in a video game. With all his AI friends from Half-Life and a few new ones, he must fight his way to the Enderdragon and find out why he has been trapped.
Relationships: Benrey/Gordon Freeman, Bubby/Dr. Coomer (Half-Life), Tommy Coolatta/Darnold
Comments: 9
Kudos: 53





	Minecraft VR But The AI Is Self Aware

**Author's Note:**

> welcome gamers to mcvrai!! i was inspired by a hlvrai minecraft server i play on (i can link u the discord server if u wanna play) and it took off from there. i’m not sure how often updates will be since i’m very, very unmotivated, but we’ll see!

It had been weeks since he’d played that... that haunted copy of Half Life VR. The one that brought him into the game, made him feel everything the player character felt, made it impossible for him to leave until G-Man had allowed him to after his son’s birthday party. Gordon had immediately started sobbing once he left the game, collapsing onto his bed and swearing to himself that he’d forget that had ever happened.

No one would ever believe him. Who in their right mind would ever believe something so ridiculous, so fantastical? They’d call Gordon insane, they’d call him unstable- he shuddered to think about how his good reputation as a streamer would suffer. So he kept his mouth shut, even as he felt the aftereffects of playing that traumatic video game.

The worst part was that Gordon found himself to be... actually attached to the NPCs who had helped and guided him through Black Mesa. He had a friendship with each of them, except for that bastard Benrey. And despite hating to remember playing through the game, he missed those wacky characters so much. He missed them like they were real people who could have a friendship with him.

Gordon hadn’t touched video games in the last two weeks, too scarred by that copy of Half Life to play anything else. Right now, his mouse pointer hovered over the Minecraft desktop icon, though. He was a video game streamer, he had to get back into games somehow. That was his main source of income, and his current amount of money wouldn’t keep him alive forever. What better game to play than Minecraft? It was relaxing for the most part, and Gordon always loved to build in video games.

He opened up Minecraft and created himself a new world, sighing as he looked around in the desert biome he had spawned into. He needed to find some wood before nightfall, so he ran off to the west in order to locate a forest. It took him a few moments, but he came to an oak and birch wood forest. Sighing in relief, he punched a few trees down, then crafted himself a few basic tools out of wood. Before long, he had stone tools and had built a little hut out of oak wood, just before night was upon him. Gordon ducked into his house and prepared to wait it out.

After a few moments of waiting, Gordon started to feel... off. Maybe it was just the first night nerves getting to him or something. The zombie noises coming from outside certainly weren’t very reassuring.

Then he started to get a bit of a headache. Gordon groaned and leaned back, massaging his temples as his headache only grew. His migraines didn’t usually come on this quickly, did they? Normally, he’d feel one coming and take ibuprofen beforehand. Gordon rubbed his eyes and squinted at the screen. And why was he so tired? It wasn’t that late, it was only 7 pm.

Always having been an anxious person about his health, Gordon didn’t like this one bit. He got up to go get some medicine and water, but he only stood for a moment before toppling over and falling to the ground with a crash. Gordon was out cold, his game still running.

He woke up an unknown amount of time later, feeling cold, hard wood against the back of his head. Gordon’s back fucking hurt. He sighed and started to lift his head up, but paused when he realized. His bedroom floor, where he had passed out, was carpet. Not wood. Gordon’s eyes shot open, and he saw... the inside of a wood hut. But as distressing as that was, it wasn’t nearly as upsetting as what he saw crouching next to him.

Benrey was staring at him, a blank look on his face as the two made eye contact. Then Gordon yelped and rolled away, scrambling to his feet and glaring at him. The world around them looked blocky, just like Minecraft, but Benrey looked like he did in Half-Life VR, just out of uniform. He wore a blue hat with ear flaps and a black Playstation hoodie, and grey sweatpants. Gordon looked down at himself and found he was wearing the same thing he was wearing before- an orange knit sweater and jeans.

“D-dude, what the fuck? I- what’s going on?!” Gordon finally demanded, glaring at Benrey. “I thought- I thought you were dead! We killed you, man! And how did I get here?!”

The shorter man shrugged his shoulders and adjusted his hat. “I dunno, bro. I just, uh, latched on to this process. Boom, Benrey time,” he explained calmly, shoving his clawed hands in his pockets. “I, uh, found you passed out like a lil’ baby. You even play Minecraft before? This house is sucks.”

Gordon sighed irritatedly and buried his face in his hands. “You took me here? Put me back!” He demanded, moving his hands and starting to pace around the tiny hut as the intruder sat down on Gordon’s crafting table with a neutral look on his face.

“Bro, I dunno how you, uh... got here. I was just, uh, puttin’ myself in. Maybe you should calm down and eat something,” Benrey replied, reaching into his pocket and pulling out an apple. He threw it to Gordon, who fumbled with it before catching it.

The long-haired man scrutinized the apple. It was in its sprite form, slowly floating and spinning around above his hands. He was... actually pretty hungry. An apple sounded pretty good right about now. “I-I can actually eat this thing? How?” He asked confusedly, narrowing his eyes at Benrey.

Benrey pulled out another apple and brought it to his mouth. Some crunching noises played, then the apple disappeared. “Just like the game, bro. Dumb little feetman can’t even eat an apple? Little man needs help from Benrey?”

Glaring at Benrey but not dignifying him with a response, Gordon lifted the apple to his mouth and jumped as he heard the same crunches as before and the food disappeared. He instantly felt less hungry. He laughed disbelievingly, looking around the inside of his makeshift little house. “Wow... I’m- I’m actually in this game, huh? How do I get out? What’s the- the goal here? Minecraft doesn’t end, does it?”

“Uh, the Enderdragon, bro. Gotta brush up on your, uh, Minecraft knowledge. That’s the end. It’s, uh... in the name? Enderdragon.” Benrey smirked and crossed his legs. “Uh, I’d be willing to bet that this isn’t, uh... a coincidence, bro. I think someone was waiting for you to man up and game. 

Gordon groaned in frustration and ran his hands through his curly hair, gritting his teeth. “Whatever. It’s fine! This- this is fine. But what- what even are you, Benrey? You said you... latched onto this process?” He asked, sitting down on the floor and rubbing his eyes.

“I’m, uh... I’m a gamer, dude.” Benrey laughed and leaned against the wall. “I’m just- just a fun lil’ guy, yeah. I’m, uh, a cool bro. That’s- that’s it.”

“I mean what the hell are you?! Stop bullshitting, I want to know what you are! Are you a-“ Gordon paused, looking down and thinking for a moment. He seemed to realize something. “You’re a virus, aren’t you? You live in my computer, you’re- you’re malicious... dammit, I knew I should’ve just paid for GTA 5!”

Benrey looked slightly surprised at what Gordon said, his eyes darting around the room. “Well, uh, I’m not malicious, I’m, uh... helping. Helping you, bro. So maybe I’m not. You don’t know me, cringeman.” He hopped off of the crafting table and leaned against the wall. “You know, you should, uh, get to sleep. It’s past bedtime.”

Despite wanting to press Benrey more, Gordon sighed and let it go. “I don’t have a bed, Benrey, I can’t sleep. And I’d- I’d die if I went out there to find sheep.” He crossed his arms, glaring at his enemy. “You should brush up on your Minecraft knowledge, y’know?”

“Dude, just... lay down and close your eyes. It’s like, uh, real life now, bro. I’ll guard you, okay? Safe here.” Benrey broke a torch, making the room darker. His yellow eyes glowed softly. “Sleepytime for Gordos.”

Gordon just let out an exhausted sigh and curled up in the corner he was sitting in. His eyes didn’t leave Benrey, though. He didn’t trust the- whatever he was- not to kill him or hurt him in his sleep. He wanted revenge, right? Of course he did. He killed him back in Half-Life. He was probably here to make his life hell.

But when Benrey softly started humming, Sweet Voice emitting from his mouth, Gordon felt his eyelids droop, then close. Before long, sleep took over and Gordon drifted off.

Benrey took a large piece of leather from his inventory and placed it over Gordon once he was asleep. “Night, cringeman,” he whispered, pulling out his stone sword and sitting on the crafting table again, watching for enemies to spawn.


End file.
